Fairies, Unicorns and All That Nonsense
by Just a Writer Passing Through
Summary: All America wanted to do was get back at England. What he didn't count for was an irate Fairy on his heels and a whole bunch of spirits on every corner!
1. Chapter 1

America wasn't particularly the vengeful type. I mean come on; he's the hero after all! Of course he and England had prank wars all the time but it was usually tame. Woo pie cushions, hand buzzers that sort of thing. But when England switched his power point with slides with the words "British Colony" scrawled over them along with a few embarrassing childhood photos, he couldn't take this lying down!

The self proclaimed hero though, was having no luck in his conquest for vengeance. Breaking into his house was one thing, but finding out what to do was another. Fill his teabags full of rocks? No, too conspicuous. Draw moustaches on all of the dolls in England's porcelain doll collection? He sighed. As much as he wanted revenge, doing that would probably provoke a response from England so dangerous that America shuddered to think about it.

He leaned on the pristine bookcase that England owned. Next thing he knew, he was a crumpled heap on a cobblestone floor after falling a flight of stairs. Despite such a cliché secret room, America couldn't help but feel excited. He was a hero and an adventurer after all!

Fixing Texas back onto his face (which sustained no apparent damage despite him face palming onto the ground) he surveyed the room. The room was immaculately clean, as were all of the other rooms in England's house and the floor was completely covered with what looked like a summoning circle. Stepping around said circle (he didn't believe in magic one bit mind you) he wandered through the array of cases that lined the walls.

There were all sorts of things on the cases. Flasks, bottles filled with strangely coloured fluids but what caught his eye was the small tome resting on the worn wooden table that was hugging the cold smooth walls of the room. Quickly snatching it up, he started to flip through it with a mad grin on his face. Could this be England's diary? He wouldn't put it past him to keep one. The man does embroidery after all!

Flipping through the pages, these didn't look like diary entries. America furrowed his brow. All he could see were weird runes and writing in some ancient language he couldn't discern. His eyes landed on a phrase that was the only legible thing in the entire book. "What the hell? "He muttered. "Eritis abscondita ultra." He said slowly, pronouncing the words with utmost care.

The runes on the page started to glow a pale blue and the light temporarily blinded the American. Dropping the book and stumbling back a bit, he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. His gaze steadily focused and what he saw made his blood freeze. A lethargic black translucent mass with a mask in the corner was watching him.

Screaming, the blonde raced out of the room, up the stairs and back into the living room in a time that would put the world's fastest man to shame. Hunching over and leaning on the wall next to the secret passageway, he started to hyperventilate. What the fuck was that THING? He heard the door knob rattle and once again he was in a state of panic.

England couldn't back already could he? Eyes darting around, he found the closest window, dove out of it. He jumped out over the fence to avoid being caught and ran down a few streets before reaching his car. Leaving out front would be stupid. As he raced through the rainy London streets he thought about that, that thing. What was it!? God he was going to have nightmares about this for weeks!

Parking outside, he briskly walked to his suite. He immediately collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes. He'll go to sleep, wake up and go to the world meeting like nothing ever happened. Feeling some dust fall on his face, he wiped it off without opening his eyes. More landed on his face. Man his hotel room was dirty he thought to himself.

"Open your eyes you git!" his eyes immediately snapped open and he raised his body. In front of him was a… a… fai- no. He refused to believe these things existed.

"W-what are you?" The nation wanted to sound assertive but instead came across dumbstruck.

"What does it look like you yank? I'm a fairy!" The "fairy" burst out, its livid red eyes staring at him with great intensity.

"But fairies aren't real." He answered back sounding as if he was trying to convince himself.

The hovering orange haired being pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look. I don't want to be here, and you obviously don't want to believe in us but since you recited that spell I am bound to you. Got it?" The thing still held its fierce gaze at the bewildered nation.

Spell? Fairies? This couldn't be real! England must have known he was coming and created and elaborate holograms to scare him off. Japan must have been involved in this too. Smiling knowingly, he laid his head onto the pillow and closed his eyes. He needed to recuperate his strength for tomorrow. The world needed ALL of his awesome tomorrow to recuperate from that embarrassing display today!

"Hey! Don-"The fairy tried to speak but the blue eyed man simply slapped a pair of headphones on and repeatedly chanted "la-la-la! I can't hear you!" The fairy huffed irritably and vanished in a light puff of pixie dusk. Soon, the nation fell asleep to the loud music the blared through his headphone (god knows how he does it) and drifted off to sleep.

He was so getting Japan and England for this!

* * *

**Review and leave advice! Or not. I'm just a footnote.**


	2. Chapter 2

America's eyes fluttered open as he woke from his slumber. After he stretched a few times and rubbing his eyes, he quickly scanned the room. He saw nothing out of the ordinary. He grinned in victory. England and Japan must have given up on their holographic ploy. They should have known better; after heroes aren't fooled very easily!

His feeling of triumph however was short lived as he casually checked the clock, only to find that the world meeting started in 30 minutes. He immediately burst out into a flurry, trying to eat, get dressed and prepare his files. Let's just say he ended up on the floor, papers strewn over the carpet, pants halfway up and with a piece of burnt toast half eaten in his mouth.

"Shit." He muttered. He was going to be so late! His boss would chew him out for this! Then, right before his eyes, the 'fairy' appeared, eyes burning with a toned down intensity of annoyance. America groaned in annoyance. So they were still at it? When will they learn?

"Want some help?" The fairy muttered irritably. Its arms were crossed and its eyes were still glaring, reminding America of England's temperament.

"What can you possibly do? You're not even real for crying out loud!" the fairy's fists clenched and its eyes were now consumed with what looked like a fiery anger. Yep. It definitely reminded the nation of England.

"Fine! See if I care you bloody wanker!" and like that, the being was gone in another puff of fairy dust. America stuck his tongue out in a sign of defiance, and tried to get up. He tripped and landed face first, with Texas still apparently being damage free. Groaning, he glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes until the world meeting started.

The American sighed inwardly. It couldn't help to try would it? "Wait come back." The nation muttered under his breath.

The red haired figure appeared again, still obviously furious at him. "Could-could you help me get to the meeting?" He pleaded. Pinching the bridge of its nose, the fairy circled the room. Once, twice thrice and the next thing he knew he was standing outside of the building where the meeting was being held, suit, briefcase and all.

The nation blinked. When the hell did Japan invent teleportation? And why hadn't he told him about it!? Oh Japan was going to get it now! Marching into the building, many surprised faces turned towards the nation. For one he wasn't late and secondly, he was dressed as if he was a proper English gentleman and he wasn't wearing his trademark bomber jacket that he wouldn't be caught dead without.

Reaching the room, he spotted the quiet Japanese man and was ready to confront but Germany had already called the meeting to order and was forced to sit down. The meeting seemed to drone on forever with everyone rambling on about this and that. Out of the corner of his eye though, the American could swear Finland was whispering quietly to what seemed like an elf like creature near his shoulder. Does everyone have these holograms or what?

Lunch was called and while America was the first one to leave, he decided to stay behind the corner and wait for England. Japan slipped by unnoticed though. That guy is as slippery as the eels in-never mind.

The blonde tapped his foot impatiently. He checked the pocket watch he had (man that fairy's sense of style is so old!) and found it was 20 minutes until lunch ended. Sighing, he entered the room again, ready to confront England about the pesky little hologram.

What he didn't expect to see, was a variety of creatures that should only exist in fairy tales. America frowned. How come England had so many? "Stop Mr. Unicorn, that tickles!" England was seriously a weird dude. The Englishman seemed to be too absorbed in interacting with the holograms that America took it upon himself to get his attention.

"Yo England! I see you're having fun with Japan's holograms!" The brash American bellowed as he walked towards England. The thick-browed nation merely blinked a few times.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" the Englishman questioned, the holograms beside him now silent and watching.

"You know, those things! Like the Unicorn or the green Pikachu with wings!" America replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"His name is flying mint bunny and I'll ha-"England started but paused for a minute, processing the information, his eyes widening in realization.

"You can see them." England stated rather simply. See them? Of course he could see them! They were holograms after all!

The Englishman's blank stare shifted to one of anger. "That means you were the one in my house! Breaking and entering is a crime America and it won't go unpunished!" Pulling out a wand with a star on the end from his coat pocket, he started to chant something in an ancient language.

"Wait wha-?" but before he could finish, England pointed his wand at America and a huge fireball flew towards him at high speeds. The American yelped in horror and lifted his hands in an instinctive protective measure. Sure it wouldn't kill him but it still hurt like hell.

America closed his eyes on instinct, so when he didn't hell scorching pain, he was a bit confused. Opening his eyes and lowering his arms, he saw a translucent light blue barrier surrounding him, and the fairy from before with its arms outstretched. The barrier faded and America fell onto the floor.

"Ignis?" the Englishman stated in an incredulous tone. The fairy smiled slightly and its face softened, appearing to be on friendly grounds with England.

"Yes Sir Arthur. Tis pleasure to make your acquaintance once again."

* * *

**Ciao! Review and leave advice! Or not. I'm just a footnote.**

**P.S The creature FInalnd was talking to is a Haltija. Also, don't ask about the eels. If you've been on the internet long enough, you'll understand.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A cold aura suddenly descended on the room, silencing the happy reunion between England and Ignis. At the door was a familiar smiling face that America detested with all of his being. Russia. He walked calmly towards the group but everyone was on edge.

Standing still across Arthur, his violet gaze fell upon the red haired fairy and his eyes seemed to flash in an emotion America hadn't seen since the cold war. It was pure malice, plain and simple. The American walked in front of the Russian, effectively blocking his view and practically demanding his attention.

"What the hell do you want, commie bastard?" America spat in pure venom. In fact he was perturbed, his aura was just as it was back then and he was on edge because of it. The Russian merely tilted his head in mock confusion and gave him a childish pout.

"I just wanted to see who that pretty little fairy belonged too." He practically sang. America was irritated, why the hell did he care and why did he call it a god damn fairy!

"Well it's none of your fucking business now is it?" He growled and Russia's smile seemed to grow a fraction more sinister. Extending his arm forward, a small, pulsing ball of violet energy formed and shot out of his hand towards America.

The bespectacled nation experienced a sense of déjà vu as he saw to ball glide towards him and briefly wondered why the hell everyone was trying to kill him today. Ignis however, yet again set up the translucent barrier that protected him mere moments ago.

The energy ball slammed straight into the barrier, but this time the energy was too much for it and it shattered into thousands of tiny shards. Ignis collapsed onto America's shoulder, panting heavily. The Russian smiled and left without a word.

The American lifted the battered fairy into his hands. "Can you hear me?" He questioned frantically but all he received in reply were laboured pants. Seconds seemed to turn into hours until he heard a small, whispery reply.

"You better be grateful, fucking wanker…" At that, the nation released a breath he didn't know he was holding. America felt England's hand on his shoulder and turned towards him. He looked serious and a tad bit worried.

"We need to talk America." Still feeling a bit overwhelmed, he nodded. The green eyed nation started to chant again and they were surrounded by white runes that glowed dimly. A bright light filled his vision and the next thing he knew, he was in the British nation's living room. England hurriedly pulled a chalkboard out of the cupboards and a piece of chalk and set to work drawing runes.

After he finished, he motioned America to set the fairy onto the board. The American gingerly placed the creature down and it started to glow a soft green that seemed to return Ignis's breathing back to normal and the dark purple bruises back to its normal cream hue. The glow stopped and now it looked like Ignis was just sleeping. England set the creature on a soft velvet pillow and turned his attention back to America.

A few moments of awkwardness passed between them. America waited to see if England was going to say something but after a few more moments, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what the hell is happening here?" he huffed irritably. England paused at this and seemed to consider the question carefully. He gave a long sigh and met America's eyes.

"America, you have obtained the ability to see and summon magical creatures." The American blinked. His mind instantly tried to disprove and deny it but a part of him wasn't sure. Holograms explained the creatures but it didn't explain the teleportation, the huge freaking fireball and that commie's energy ball of death.

England saw the conflict in his face and decided to continue. "You received the ability after you entered my house without my permission, which is a serious crime mind you and read that tome in the basement." Memories of the basement flooded back to him and the translucent mass with the mask.

"Wait, what the hell was that…that… thing in the basement?"

"Oh, that was just no-face, he seemed to have followed me after my trip to Japan and well… Anyway, I can't leave a novice like you unchecked so I'm going to tutor you."

"Tutor me on what?" America asked dumbly.

"On the application and use of magic!" England pinched the bridge of his nose and excused himself. America could hear the soft rumbling of the kettle in the kitchen and wondered what the bloody he had got himself into.

* * *

Russia smiled as he closed the book he was reading, deciding to bask in warmness of his fireplace. This fairy America was in ownership of was very promising indeed. He had his chance and he was going to take it. Soon, all would become one with Mother Russia!

* * *

**Wow I haven't updated in a while.**


End file.
